They Belong Together!
by Me-Me157
Summary: This story takes place right after graduation. Blaine's parents are giving a party for the graduates, but Blaine is not enjoying himself. He is not happy about the fact that Sam will not be coming to NY with him in the fall. Or will he.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first story ever written. I hope you enjoy it and feed back of all kind good, bad and ugly will be greatly appreciated. Also in this story Blaine and his parents get along very well. They are very supportive of their son.**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the characters mentioned in this story. They are all the property of Glee and Ryan Murphy.**

The day they've been looking forward to was finally here. Graduation Day! Blaine and Sam could not be happier. With another Nationals Championship under their belts, they were ready to move on to the next phase of their lives, college. Tina and Artie were going to NYU to study music and film respectively. Blaine was going to NYADA to study music and dance, also to be closer to Kurt. Although Kurt turned down Blaine's marriage proposal, he did agree to see where things went once Blaine got to NY. The only one who would not be in NY was Sam. He got a full scholarship to OSU and planed to go there. Blaine was happy that his best friend got into college, but was sad that he wouldn't be in NY with him.

Blaine's parents decided to throw a graduation party for the graduates, and invited all of their friends from glee and the Warblers. This included the graduates from last year who had come to support their friends. Everyone was having a good time enjoying the food, music and each other, but Blaine seemed distracted and Kurt wanted to know why.

"Why the long face? Aren't you enjoying your party?" Kurt asked. "Yeah I am, it's just that Sam's not here and it's just as much his party as it is mine." Kurt was not thrilled that Blaine's thoughts were on Sam and not on him. He did not like the closeness that developed between Blaine and Sam. Kurt had heard about Blaine's little crush on Sam, and the fact that Sam knew about it and was ok with it. He also knew that Sam had helped Blaine get over their break-up and the two becoming best friends. Kurt felt like he was no longer the most important person in Blaine's life any more. He was hoping that Sam wouldn't show up to the party at all, and was glad that Sam would not be coming to NY.

"Maybe something came up and he couldn't make it. That's no reason for you not to enjoy the party, and besides I'm here so what more do you need?" Blaine just looked at him, but before he could respond his parents walked over. "Blaine is everyone enjoying themselves?" his mother asked. "Yes, everyone is having a great time. Thank you so much for doing this." "You're welcome son. It was nothing. We're just so proud of you." Blaine's father said. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" Kurt chimed in. "Hello" they both stated rather coldly. They were not very fond of Kurt. They were aware of the break up and knew that Blaine was wrong for cheating. They also knew why he cheated and felt that after everything Blaine gave up for Kurt at McKinley, Kurt was wrong for the way he treated Blaine after he moved to NY.

"You know, had I accepted Blaine's proposal I guess I would be calling you mom and dad now." "No Mr. and Mrs. Anderson would have been fine." Blaine's dad said. He was happy that Kurt turned Blaine down and hoped the he would not ask again. "Where is Sam honey? I haven't seen him all evening." Blaine's mother asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since after the ceremony. I tried calling him, but he hasn't answered."

Just then Sam came walking up looking like he won the lottery. Kurt couldn't help noticing the smile that broke out on Blaine's face at seeing Sam. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I just got the best news ever. Excuse my manners, hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Kurt." "Sam, how many times do we have to tell you, you're like family, its Laura and James for you, ok." Kurt could not believe his ears. "Yes Laura!" "So, what's your good news Sam?" "Ok, so I went home to change for the party when Carole told me there was a package for me on the table from The Pratt Institute. Guess what? I got in, with a full scholarship. I just have to pay for room and board." "So this means you're coming to NY?" Blaine asked. "I'm coming to NY!" "OH MY GOD!" Blaine could not hold in his excitement as he jumped in Sam's arms giving him a huge hug. Blaine's parents were also happy for Sam.

Kurt was the only one who did not share in the excitement. "Sam, what about OSU? Didn't they offer you a full scholarship including room and board?" "Yeah they did, but Pratt was my first choice." "Wouldn't it make more sense financially to go to OSU? How will you pay for room and board at Pratt?" "It probably would make more sense financially to go to OSU, but I want Pratt. So I would just have to get a full time job to pay for room and board." "When would you have time to study with a full time job, and not to mention having a life, won't that be a bit much?" "If I didn't know any better Kurt I'd think you didn't want me in NY." Blaine was about to say something when his father stepped forward after sharing a look with his mom.

"We may have a solution for that problem." "Of course you do." Kurt said to himself. "Sweetheart, we were going to wait to give you your graduation gift, but now as good of time as any. We knew that all of your stuff would not fit in some small dorm room. I mean your hair care products need a room of their own by themselves. So we were going to buy you a Condo or a nice brownstone somewhere near you school. Whatever you decide, now we'll just have to make sure it's big enough for two people and close to both NYADA and Pratt. This way Sam you can live there with Blaine, and will just have to get a part time job like Blaine to pay for food and utilities." "Mrs. I mean Laura that is too generous. I can't accept that. I would never be able to pay you back for this." "Sam, you wouldn't have to pay us back. We told you you're like family. Besides it will actually be us paying you back for being there for Blaine when he was going through that difficult time.' Blaine's mom says as she glances over at Kurt.

"Yeah Sam you're family and my best friend and it would mean a lot to me to have you there." "Are you guys sure you're ok with this?" Sam asked Blaine and his parents. We are absolutely sure Sam. Please let us do this for you." "Ok then. I guess you and I are going to be roommates." Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. Blaine's parents never offered to do anything for Kurt. Hell he still had to address them as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson while Sam was on the first name bases with them. Blaine, almost forgetting about Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and headed over to the rest of their friends. "Let's go tell everyone the good news that you'll be coming to NY with us after all." "Ah, Blaine, can I have a word with you for a minute?" "Can it wait Kurt? I'm so excited about Sam coming to NY I just want to tell everyone now." "Yeah, sure it can wait." Kurt was not happy at all about Sam coming to NY and even less happy that he and Blaine will be roommates, as he slowly made his way over to the rest of the group behind Blaine and Sam. Everyone else was happy for Sam.

(Mean while!)

"I was starting to worry that your contact over at Pratt wasn't going to come through for us." Laura said. "Well, it turns out he didn't have to do anything after all. Sam got in without any help. His application was just missing a letter of recommendation that the school counselor had to fax over. That's why his acceptance letter was so late." "Great, that's even better. And with you great idea for him and Blaine to live together hopefully everything will work out for the better. Sam and Blaine will realize that they belong together, and Kurt will be out of the picture for good." "Yeah Laura, but do you think it's a good idea to try and push those two together? Sam's not even gay." "No, but he isn't straight either. He just doesn't know it yet, but he'll figure it out soon enough. Trust me. No one has ever made Blaine smile the way that Sam does, not even Kurt. This is going to work out just fine." Blaine's mother says as she turns and wave to a happy Blaine and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So I was going to stop at one chapter, but then decided to see if I could turn it into more. Again feedback of all kind will be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 2**

It has been 2 weeks since the graduation party and Blaine was in his room packing for his trip. He and his parents along with Sam were flying to NY to a) start looking at places for Blaine and Sam and b) to visit with Cooper. Blaine was deep in thought thinking about Kurt and the last conversation they had. It was at the party and it did not end well. They haven't spoken to each other since then.

**(Flash back)**

Blaine was still excited about Sam coming to NY. Maybe a little more than he should have been, but Sam was his best friend. This had nothing to do with the crush he had, or may still have, a little, on Sam. He was sitting with the rest of their friends talking about how much fun NY is going to be with all of them there when Kurt approached him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Oh, sure Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked as they walked off into the house. " I don't mean to rain on your joy parade, but do you think it's really a good idea for Sam to come to NY for school? And before you say anything just hear me out. Sam had a full scholarship to OSU that included room and board and possible work study program. All he would have to worry about is keeping his grades up. The only thing Pratt is offering is a scholarship to pay his tuition. Everything else is on him."

"Kurt, this is Sam dream school. The school he really wanted to go to. There is no way he is going to turn this down. Besides Sam doesn't have to worry about room and board, my parents are taking care of that. Yes he will have to get a job to pay for other living expenses, but it's not like he's doing it on his own. It'll be the both of us sharing those responsibilities."

"Ok, but is it fair to ask your parents to provide housing for Sam?" "I didn't ask them to do anything. They volunteered to do that. They want to help Sam, and so do I." "I'm sure you do. I just think that OSU would be a better fit for Sam. I think it's more his speed. " "I'm starting to think that you really don't want Sam to come to NY. Why is that?"

"I'm just looking out for Sam's best interest. I'm looking out for Sam. I don't want to see him set his self up for failure." "If you're looking out for Sam, you would be happy for him and support the fact that he got into the school of his choice. That everything is going good for him right now. So what is this really about?"

"Fine, this is about you not considering how I would feel about you and Sam living together. Maybe I wanted us to live together. To try and get back what we once had." "Kurt, you didn't even want to commit to a relationship. You turned down my proposal and said let's wait until I got to NY to see how things went as far as us dating. Now you're talking about us moving in together. How about you be honest and tell me what this is really about?"

"You want honesty. OK. I don't want you living with the guy that you crushed on half your senior year. The guy who has stayed at your house a hell of a lot more than me, the guy that your parents seem to adore, the guy whose happiness is more important to you than mine. I don't want you living with the guy who if you thought you had a chance with you would forget all about me."

"Kurt I'm over my crush on Sam. And that is all it was a crush. I knew that Sam was never an option nor will he ever be. I have except that. He is my best friend and that is it. I love you. I proposed to you." "So, what you're saying is that the only reason you asked me to marry you is because you couldn't have Sam?"

"That's not what I'm saying Kurt. I asked you to marry me because I love you. My proposal had nothing to do with Sam." "I want to believe you, I do. It's just I see how you are with him. He comes around and your face just lights up. And I know I have trust issues, but I can't help the way I feel. I just need time to think. I'm going to go home and start packing to back to NY. I'll talk to you later." Kurt turned to leave. "Kurt, wait please." But he just left.

**(End Flashback)**

Blaine picked up his phone and dialed Kurt's number hoping he would pick up. "Hello" Kurt answered. "Hey" Blaine said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to pick up. You know with the way we left things at the party." "I wasn't sure if I wanted to." Kurt answered replied. "How are you doing? How is work?" "I'm good, work is good. It's keeping me busy. How is life after graduation for you?" "It's good. I'm trying to prepare myself for the big move. Actually that's why I called. I'm coming to NY this week and I really want to see you." "You're coming to NY this week, by yourself?" "Well, no it's me and my parents and…", but before he could get his name out, Sam came charging into his room. "Dude, you're not done packing yet? Come on, let's go. NY is waiting."

"Of course, Sam is coming too." "Well yeah. The main reason for this trip is to start looking at places for Sam and myself and to visit Coop, but I really want to see you Kurt. I hate the way we left things and I miss you." "I miss you too, and you're right. We do need to talk." Mean while, while Blaine was on the phone Sam is making kissy faces and wrapping his arms around himself as if he's in a passionate embrace with someone. Blaine is trying not to laugh because he doesn't want to upset Kurt again.

"So call when you get here and we'll make plans, Ok." "Perfect! I'm really looking forward to seeing you. I love you." "I love you too Blaine. Bye" Right before Kurt hangs up he hears Blaine laughingly say "You're such an ass Sam!" "Yeah, but you still love me!" Then the call ends.

"Whatever! Anyway you all packed and ready to go?" "Yeah, I figured I would stay here tonight since we're leaving first thing in the morning if that's ok with you?" "Sam, you know you can stay here whenever you want. You don't have to ask." "I know. It's just force of habit. So, is everything alright between you and Kurt?" "Yeah, we're good. There was a little bump in the road, but we'll get over it." "Can I ask you something, and feel free to not answer if you don't want to?" "Sure Sam, you can ask me anything you want. You know that." "Why doesn't Kurt want me to go to school in NY? Have I done something to him?"

That was not a question Blaine was prepared to answer. He had no idea how to answer that. Thankfully he didn't have to since at that moment his mom knocked on the door letting the boys know that it was time for dinner. So they went down stairs to eat with Blaine's parents. Over dinner they talked about the trip and what kind of place the boys wanted. Blaine also warned Sam that Coop will want to tag along with them to look at places, and will be putting his 2 cents in like he will be living there as well.

"I don't mind. I like Cooper. He's fun to hang out with. Plus he could get us into clubs that we would not be able to get into on our own. That is if you're not too busy with Kurt." At the mention of Kurt's name Blaine's parents shared a look then focused their attention on Blaine. "What about Kurt dear?" Blaine's mother asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to try and spend some time with him while in NY. I haven't seen him since the party." Blaine's father was about to protest when his mother spoke up.

"That's ok Blaine, but just remember the reason for this trip ok. You and Sam need to find a place and get moved in before school starts." The rest of dinner was spent discussing where the boys wanted to live. Blaine's parents already had listings for East Village and Williamsburg. After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, Blaine and Sam went up to Blaine's room to watch a movie while his parents retired to their room for the night.

"We can't be obvious that we're trying to keep Blaine and Kurt apart, James. We may have to let him spend some time with him. We just have to make sure that it's not too much time." "Don't worry dear, between the house hunting and Cooper dragging them all over the city he won't have a lot of free time for Kurt." Blaine's dad said.

Back in Blaine's room, he and Sam were trying to decide what movie to watch. While looking through the DVDs Sam said "You never answered my question from earlier." "What question was that Sam?'" "I only asked one. Why doesn't Kurt want me in NY?" "It's not that Sam. He's just looking out for you. He doesn't want you to take on more than you can handle, that's all." "If you say so, it just seems to me that he just doesn't want me there." "Well I do say so, now pick a movie before it gets too late."

Blaine felt bad about lying to his friend, but he did not want to hurt Sam's feelings by telling him the truth that Kurt really did not want Sam coming to NY with Blaine. They put on their favorite movie, The Avengers, but they were to o excited about their trip to watch it so they just sat up talking about their futures. They talked about moving to NY, being roommates, and starting school in the fall until they both fell asleep on Blaine's bed.


End file.
